


All that matters

by tinypeckers



Series: When we were young [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But mostly fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2kficteen presents... OTFebruary! A month for /your/ ot3s!</p><p>Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	All that matters

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents... OTFebruary! A month for /your/ ot3s!
> 
> Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Michael hated his alarm. It was loud and intrusive. He’d been dreaming of lovely things and then that evil, horrid sound had interrupted them and woke him up. Michael groaned as he reached to turn it off but the sound ceased before he could hit the button. Michael smiled into his pillow and dragged his hand back into his bed and tried to get to sleep again. Of course, that was impossible.

“Get up, you lazy assholes.” A distinct British voice said before a pillow collided with Michael’s head.

“Ow,” Michael cried out as he grabbed the pillow to keep Gavin from hitting him again.

“Vav, why?” Ray murmured against Michael’s back. He was pressed so tightly against Michael it was almost as though he was an extension of the boy himself.

“We’ve got school in half an hour you numpties.” Gavin laughed and he finally dragged the pillow from Michael’s grip.

 

 

The pillow landed yet again with a heavy thump upon Michael’s head. It left before he could grab it and when it collided with his head for the third and final time Michael growled. He snatched the pillow and sat up faster than Gavin could react. With his free hand Michael seized his British boyfriend and dragged him onto the bed and into his lap so that he could retaliate. Gavin squawked as Michael used the pillow as a weapon and battered him with it. Ray laughed from somewhere behind them.

“X-Ray, help – please!” Gavin wailed as Ray sauntered past them both and left the bed.

“In a bit, Vav – I’ve got to brush my teeth.” Ray smirked and Gavin looked to him in anguish.

“You betrayed me!” Gavin wailed. Michael laughed at their ridiculous antics and dragged Gavin back until they both fell backwards onto the bed.

 

 

“Michael, Michael – I’m sorry!” Gavin whined as the American never relented. Michael paused.

“Are you really sorry?” Michael questioned. Gavin looked up at him with wide, watery eyes.

“Yes, I’m really sorry.” Gavin repeated and Michael smiled. He dropped the pillow and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s slightly sweaty forehead.

“There, all better.” Michael laughed before releasing Gavin from his death grip. Gavin sat up and edged away from Michael – he knew from experience that sometimes Michael liked to grab him more than once. He rubbed at the spot that Michael had kissed and shook his head.

“Nope, you hit me in more places than that I need more kisses.” Gavin said. Michael rolled his eyes. He reached for Gavin’s arm and pulled him back down onto the bed with him. He peppered Gavin’s face with kisses and smiled when Gavin began to giggle and push him away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine – I’m all better!” Gavin protested when Michael wouldn’t let him go.

 

 

“Why is he getting kisses? I’m the one that got woke up with a pillow to the head!” Ray protested when he entered, now dressed and ready for school. Michael laughed at Ray’s pout.

“I got hit too – Gavin owes us both kisses.” Michael explained but that quickly turned into a squeal when Gavin pressed a harsh kiss to his cheek. Gavin broke away and left a shiny spot upon Michael’s skin. He skipped over to Ray and went to do the same to him but Ray grabbed his chin and forced a kiss upon his lips instead. Michael rolled his eyes at them both and shuffled towards the bathroom to freshen up.

“Don’t make out for too long, assholes – we’ve got school soon.” Michael reminded them.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael’s beat up car wasn’t much but it got them to school (on most days).

“Shot gun!” Ray yelled before Gavin could even open his mouth. He pouted as Ray ran past him and held tightly onto the door handle. Instead of trying to push him out of the way, Gavin grabbed hold of Michael’s arm and sidled closer to him.

“Michael, he always rides shot gun.” Gavin complained as the red head smirked.

“Yeah?” Michael questioned and Gavin nodded cutely, “You’ve got to be faster, haven’t you?” Michael teased and he pried Gavin’s hands off of him. Gavin groaned and trudged unhappily behind Michael.

 

 

It didn’t help that Michael only had a two door car and so Gavin had to do the climb of shame into the back. Michael let him in his side because Ray did not trust Gavin not to try and snag his seat. Michael smacked his ass playfully and sent him flying onto the back seats. Gavin glared up at him as he scrambled to sit down. He sat in the middle so that he didn’t feel left out and so that he could see both Ray and Michael. Michael pushed his seat down and slid in beside Ray who, of course, had already made himself comfortable.

“Get your feet down.” Michael grumbled as he pushed Ray’s feet from the dashboard.

“But it’s comfortable!” Ray protested.

“My foot up your ass isn’t going to be comfortable if you mark my car.” Michael muttered and Ray barked out a laugh.

 

 

Though they were on their way to school, there was nothing better to the three boys than sharing the car together. Ray liked to find the worst radio station that played nothing but out of date pop and have awkward radio hosts. He loved to sing along to all the tunes and mock whoever was entertaining the masses that morning. Gavin liked to spread out in the back and rest his head on either Michael’s or Ray’s seat depending on who was in a better mood with him that morning. Michael, when the lights were red and he could concentrate on something other than the road and traffic, liked to reach across and rest his hand upon Ray’s thigh. His other hand would slide behind his seat and find Gavin’s hand and they’d either meet in a high five or their fingers would link together for a little while.

 

 

The three boys, for what it was worth, seemed to live in their own little world. While the media and their peers viewed love as a one plus one deal (and mostly only a male/female exclusive) Michael, Gavin and Ray saw it in a different light. They saw love in their touches and their kisses and they felt it when they all wrapped together at night (no matter whose home they were in, but usually Michael’s now). That didn’t mean it was always easy.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Hey look, it’s the fags!” Someone called as Michael, Ray and Gavin exited the car. Gavin winced while Ray ducked his head and Michael met the smug grin of the jock with a scowl.

“How was your gang bang last night?” Another called and if Michael wasn’t so close to being expelled, he’d have punched them.

“It was great considering we didn’t just fuck our own hands like you did.” Michael called back and he felt slight satisfaction in the blush that rose upon the boy’s cheeks. They hadn’t had sex the night before or any other night for that matter because Ray hadn’t wanted to and they were respecting that. The jocks, however, did not need to know that. A small tug upon his shirt and Michael saw his boys’ expressions and knew he shouldn’t goad them further. Still it didn’t stop him from flipping them off as they passed.

 

 

The onslaught of harshness from their peers did not stop there, either. The boys stuck close together because if they didn’t they’d have surely fallen from the amount of shoves and rough ways people brushed past them. They were either invisible or like a giant, neon flashing light and there was no in between. Ray sighed as they reached their lockers, his eyes already spying the note that practically lived upon his locker. He didn’t read it, he hadn’t for a while. He crumpled it up and chucked it upon the floor. Michael didn’t tell him not to litter, like he usually did. Gavin shot them both a soft smile as he opened his own locker. He bumped his shoulder with Ray to say something he daren’t speak aloud in a hallway full of people who judged them so. _I love you._ It meant and he had for an awful long time. Gavin said the same to Michael in a brief hug before he was gone, stolen by classes and teachers who didn’t deserve his time.

 

 

Ray left Michael too soon enough and they nodded their goodbye. As Michael closed his locker, he saw the piece of paper and picked it up to throw it away. The bell rang before he could head towards the trash can and so he simply pocketed it. He followed the mass of students and avoided the occasional bump and whack he often received to his class. Michael knew it was going to be a long day – he’d prepared for that the moment they’d left the car.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When lunch rolled around, Gavin and Ray met at their lockers.

“Fuck, I forgot my lunch.” Ray grumbled as he slammed his locker shut. He’d been really looking forward to Mama Jones’ sandwiches (she made the best ones). Gavin laughed and shook his head.

“That’s all right because I remembered it.” Gavin said with glee as he pulled out not one but two paper bag lunches. Ray applauded his boy’s excellence and took it greedily from Gavin’s hands.

“Where’s Michael?” Ray asked as he peered inside to make sure he got the right one – Gavin liked cheese sandwiches and Ray couldn’t stand the stuff.

“I don’t know, he said he was going to the toilet…” Gavin said. It was odd, really, because Michael liked to escort whichever one of them he had the last class before lunch with to their locker.

“Shall we look for him?” Ray asked because really, Michael shouldn’t have taken so long to piss. Gavin’s nod was the only confirmation he needed.

 

 

They wandered through the halls together. Their hands were boldly linked and they found a few people tried to break them apart for a laugh but their fingers always entwined afterwards.

“Michael?” Gavin asked into what seemed to be an empty toilet. There was no response but the boys heard a slight sniffling and they just had to investigate.

“Hello?” Ray called because he always had the gentlest of hearts and hated to see anyone upset. They probably didn’t know whoever was hiding in the stalls but they’d felt the wrath of high school far too many times to count.

“Are you all right?” Gavin asked. He made to knock on the door but the gentle pressure of his knuckles sent it swinging open instead.

 

 

They’d never have expected their damsel in distress to be Michael. He was curled upon the toilet with his arms gripping tightly to his knees. He’d buried his face within his arms and one of his hands clutched a familiar piece of paper. Gavin rushed towards his boy and wrapped his arms around his trembling form to wrap him in his warmth. Ray approached more slowly and stole the paper from Michael before fleeing from the cubicle. He moved to the next one and flushed the vicious note down the toilet. He watched until it was all gone before he finally returned to his two boys.

 

 

Gavin had coaxed Michael from his little ball and now the red head clung to him. His eyes had been rubbed raw and his cheeks shone in the terrible lighting of the toilets.

“What’s wrong?” Gavin was whispering into his hair. Ray closed in on them and hugged the side that Gavin was not plastered to. Michael tore one hand from Gavin to fist it into Ray’s shirt as though if he’d let go the other boy would leave.

“Why is everyone such an asshole about us?” Michael whimpered into his boy’s embraces.

“Because they don’t understand, Michael.” Ray soothed his boyfriend with gentle touches.

“Yeah, they’re stupid and just don’t get why we love each other.” Gavin murmured.

“Which is all that matters – that we love each other.” Ray concluded.

 

 

Michael had heard it all before, of course, because it was the same mantra he’d often repeated to both of his boys when they’d had a day as rough as his. It was soothing to be on the other end of it, to listen to the words he knew were true. Michael nodded mutely. He stood with shaking legs, relying on the support of his boyfriends as they walked with him to the sinks. Michael laughed at his reflection in the mirror and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks bitterly.

“I look a mess.” Michael said. Ray smirked with him while Gavin’s hands fluttered uselessly around their boyfriend.

“No, no you look lovely.” Gavin cooed and Michael had to wrap an arm around his waist to make him stop. Michael kissed him slow and languidly as though cherishing the quiet time they had before someone came to disturb them.

 

 

When they broke apart, Ray coughed and the two boys looked at them.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked. Ray looked at Michael expectantly, “What?” Michael laughed. Ray slowly raised his hands and pointed to his lips.

“You kissed Gavin and now you’ve got to kiss me.” Ray demanded. Michael grabbed Ray’s jaw with his hand and guided him closer.

“You piece of shit.” Michael smirked before he kissed Ray just as he had Gavin. When they broke apart, Michael was smiling. That was all Ray and Gavin had aimed to do and so they copied his expression and meant it. “C’mon, assholes. We’ve got lunch to eat.” Michael told them and lead them out into the hallway.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Home was a sanctuary from school and the boys had three. If they wanted food, they went to Mama Narvaez’ house. If they wanted a party, they went to the Free’s home and if they just wanted to relax they headed to the Jones’ place. Naturally after the day they’d just forced themselves through they went back to Michael’s. His mother greeted them with a warm smile and warm food and they took it gratefully. They ate and they talked for a while before heading upstairs where the night was filled with mindless video games until it was time for bed.

 

 

Ray stripped down eagerly before diving into the sheets. Michael laughed at his almost naked form as it wriggled under his duvet.

“You need some sun, man.” Michael teased as his boyfriend got comfortable.

“We can’t go in the sun because you burn.” Ray teased back. Michael pretended to pout but it was true, really. Gavin was the next to strip to his boxers. He didn’t go straight to the bed but instead grabbed at Michael’s t-shirt so he could pull it off. The red head let him and they giggled as he got tangled up in it. Michael blushed as Gavin’s fingers pulled his belt open and dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. They fell easily to the floor and Michael kicked them off before he pushed Gavin onto the bed. The Brit fell with a cry and Michael shook his head at him.

 

 

Michael climbed over Gavin because he liked to be enveloped in warmth and this way he could grab both of his boys if he wanted to (and he wanted to). He started the night laying on his back and he grabbed Ray and Gavin so that they were pressed against his chest. Ray hummed happily as Michael’s hand came to rest upon the back of his neck. Gavin snickered into Michael’s belly as Michael playfully let his hand settle upon the swell of his ass.

“Night, guys.” Michael breathed as he let his eyes flutter shut.

“Good night, I love you.” Ray murmured and he and Gavin shared a look before they glanced up at Michael’s blissful expression.

“Yeah, night Michael – I love you lots.” Gavin said.

“I love you both too.” Michael whispered back. It was all that needed to be said because Michael knew that it was all that mattered after a day like he’d had today.


End file.
